monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter EX Fan game Features
Trophy Rooms! When the player kills a large monster, he/she has the option of putting the said monster in his/her trophy room for display. Multiple trophy rooms can be built, each one holding from 7 to 56 monsters per room, depending on said room's size. Trophy rooms are considered an expansion of the household, so they must be built, but multiple trophy rooms can be built if there is enough space. Sometimes, a Trophy room is included in a house prior to being bought! Sizes of Trophy rooms! *Small: 7 trophies, cheapest! *Medium: 14 trophies *Large: 28 trophies *Giant: 56 Trophies, Most expensive! Combat Underwater Combat Underwater Combat from MH3U returns, but with major changes. This time, you can mount a monster underwater, but the monster will have some resistance to mounting, to balance the fact that it is easier to attack from above when underwater. Aerial combat Aerial Combat from MH4U returns with minimal to no changes. Hunting comrades Palcoes, from Felynes, Melynxes, Shakalakas and Halks, return in this game. The Main Palico is either a Felyne or Melynxe, depending on the player's choice, in the character creation menu. Shakalaka's, Halks, and Vixenian Comrades can be recruited later on in the offline story. Relationships Relationships are possible in MHEX, so marriage is possible, as well having children or adopting them. Quest related *No time limit on quests, though the hunter can still only faint a certain number of times before the quest fails. *Free-hunt and Free-roam *Dawn Hunting time is introduced, along side night and day. Frenzied Monsters / Apex Monsters The Frenzy Virus makes another appearance in Monster Hunter EX. *Frenzy Virus in Monster Hunter EX (Coming soon....) Monster related Features Old Monsters appear Many monsters from generations 3, 4, Online, and Frontier, and others appear, some with many changes. Since the list of changes would be too large to put in here, I will put it in a seperate page in the link below. *Changes to old monsters in Monster Hunter EX (Coming soon....) Trophy Style Monsters Trophy Style Monsters are a new type of monster that appears in MHEX. They are essentially different pallete swaps or design changes of their original species. They can appear in Free hunt and certain event quests only, and can be put in the trophy room(s) in a player's home, if they have room for it. They are not only different in appearance, but sometimes also buffed up versions with new attacks and abilities. Some Trophy Style Monsters are found in event quests exclusively. There are many types of trophy style monsters, and since the list is too big to put on this page, the link below will show all the possible trophy style monsters you can find. *Trophy Style Monsters List Other features *Pets *All weapons from previous games are available. *Houses can be built or bought. *Offline multiplayer, as well as online multiplayer. *Radiant AI *some areas have unique hazards *Dawn hunting time is introduced. *Moon phases *Day and night cycle effect what monsters appear in free hunt. Back Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57